


What if...

by FalseProphet (Batmanthegroomer)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanthegroomer/pseuds/FalseProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Blurr and Swerve really /had/ been friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> Swerve and Blurr drabble for lethita-izzy on Tumblr.
> 
> Time Period: AU, Post War, shortly before the launch of the Lost Light

“And you’re… gonna get on that thing?”

“‘course I am! Me and about two hundred other people, uh, if memory serves. I know I saw a full list somewhere…”

Blurr snorted and put a hand on Swerve’s shoulder. The blue bot smiled out at the rather dingy looking ship in the distance. Swerve looked up into the blue face adoringly, grinning like a fool at the contact.

“The Lost Light is a terrible name for a ship.”

“Oh don’t get me started. I tried to tell that to Ultra Magnus—he’s the one I signed up with, would you believe it!?—but he dismissed it. I tried to tell him it was setting us up for disaster. I wanted him to change it. Yanno, why not the Found Light or the Traveling Light or—and this is my personal favorite—the Quest Light!”

Blurr nodded, taking his hand off Swerve’s pauldren to rub at his chin.

“Those are all pretty good.”

“Yeah. I think I missed my calling as a ship-namer.”

“Usually that’s the job of the builder.”

“Man, well, scrap that idea. I don’t think I could build a ship if my spark depended on it.”

“Luckily it’s not called the Broken Light though so I think you’ll be ok.”

Swerve snickered and put his hands on his hips. He sighed and his optics dimmed.

“I’m nervous, Blurr.”

“So don’t go.”

“Ahh man I knew you’d say that. I have to go. I signed up already.”

“That has never stopped you before.”

“Well, yeah but… but I don’t really have a choice. All the political scrap that’s gonna be going on down here is not my cup of energon. I can’t handle politically tense situations and you know my mouth has a way of getting me into trouble. I’ll just mouth off to the wrong guy at the wrong place at the wrong time and bam! I’ll be dead.”

“So taking off in a NAIL ship for parts unknown with Rodimus Prime is a better option?”

“He’s not that bad.”

“Yeah, well, don’t come crying to me when he gets your shipmates killed and you’re responsible.”

Swerve tilted his head to look up at Blurr. The racer grinned and shook his helm. He turned to face Swerve and put both hands on his pauldrens. Swerve attempted to do the same but his short stature left him grasping at Blurr’s forearms.

“Be safe, Swerve. It’s gonna be way too quiet down here without you.”


End file.
